


Fourth Time is a Charm

by mukewriter



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: 5SOS - Freeform, After care, Age Play, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Butt Plugs, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Lashton - Freeform, Luke Hemmings - Freeform, M/M, Michael Clifford - Freeform, Michael is a sweetheart, Milking, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Pain Kink, Spanking, Teasing, daddy!michael, fem!Luke, i guess since Luke wears panties, idk how to tag bye, little!luke, pure filth, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:58:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7785871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukewriter/pseuds/mukewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke is a Little and needs his Daddy to help him with a very desperate situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Denial

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure filth. Not sure where it came from in my mind but who knows. 
> 
> Let me know if you like it or if you make to the end!!

"Daddddyyyyy!!! Please play with meee!!" Luke whined and pouted as he sat on the play mat Michael set up with some stuffies for Luke. 

It's been difficult to keep Luke occupied while he's in his headspace. Michael just needed to finish a few emails and then he'd be done and could play with his baby boy just like he asked. 

"Baby, please. I'm almost finished with work and then we'll have tons of playtime, okay Princess?" Luke blushed at the pet name but pouted nonetheless. 

He knew he was being difficult and the less he bothered Michael, the faster he'd finish his work. But Luke wanted to play now! So he plopped on his bum and continued to play with his stuffies. Michael sighed and smiled, content with his baby boy and how good he was being. Luke babbled on and on back and forth, the most stimulating conversation between Mr. Bear and Baby Bear. Michael had eavesdropped just a bit to realize he was Mr. Bear and Luke was Baby Bear. 

"Not now Baby Bear, I'm working!" 

"But Mr. Bear!! Please! I just want to play!!" 

"I'm almost finished Baby Bear. Then we can play." 

"But Mr. Bear it hurtsss!" 

"What hurts Baby?" 

"My princess parts Mr. Bear! They need you!!" " And if Michael's dick didn't give an interested kick at that. 

"Is that so Lukey?" Michael asked hungrily. 

"What Daddy?" 

"Don't play dumb Baby Bear. I heard you." Michael got up from his chair and knelt down in front of Luke. 

"Where does it hurt Baby Bear?" Michael used the pet name that successfully made Luke whine. 

"Under my pants, Daddy." Luke looked up at Michael, his blue eyes blown wide with anticipation. Michael ever so lightly pressed a palm to Luke's clothed erection. 

"Here, baby?" A strangled moan rose from the back of Luke's throat. He nodded quickly as a blush dusted across his cheeks. 

"Use your words, Princess." 

"Yes, Daddy! Right there!!!" 

Michael lowered his hand just a bit, cupping Luke's tightly strung balls through his pajamas and his panties. 

"How about here Lukey?" Another moan and Luke's cock twitched beneath Michael. He was never sure why but when Michael teased him it got him so worked up, especially when he was wearing panties. 

"Aww my baby Lukey. So hard for Daddy, hm? I can feel your princess cock so hard in your panties. S'feel good when I give you a little squeeze, Baby Bear?" Luke nodded feverishly. 

"Lukey, your words." 

"yES Daddy!! Feels so good when you touch me like this. Please Daddy!! Need more!!"

Michael chuckled. "C'mere Baby Bear. Sit in my lap." Luke looked at Michael nervously but still went all the same. He climbed in Michael's lap and gasped. Michael was just as hard as he was. 

"You feel that Princess? You feel Daddy's big, hard cock against your pretty bum?" 

"Yes!! You're so big, Daddy!!" 

"That's all thanks to you Baby bear. You turn Daddy on so much!" Michael smiled. 

In all truth, Michael's cock wasn't much bigger than Luke's, but it was thicker if anything. Michael could feel Luke squirming, nearly begging to be allowed to release. 

"Ah, ah Lukey! Don't be greedy now." 

"Sorry Daddy. Just want you." He blushed, looking down at his hard bulge. 

His panties starting to get painfully tight against him as his erection grew. "Tell me what you want sweet boy. Tell Daddy what you want." 

Luke gulped and stammered. "W-want your m-mouth Daddy!" His hands flew to his mouth like they were dirty words. 

Michael's tone now sickeningly sweet, "Hmm my mouth Lukey? Where do you want my mouth? Tell Daddy all about it." 

Luke's blush now a deep crimson. "W-want your m-mouth on m-my princess c-cock and w-wanna feel your t-tongue on my little b-boy hole Daddy p-please!!" 

Michael smiled. "Good boy. Always using your manners like such a good little boy for Daddy. You want Daddy's mouth on your cock hm? Want Daddy to suck you off? Make little Baby Bear cum for Daddy?" Luke whimpered. 

Michael was still being the worst tease in history, since what he was doing was torturing the poor sweet boy. Michael removed Luke's shirt and slowly slid down his pajama pants. Now he was left in nothing but his delicate, pink lacy panties that Michael could see was growing tighter with his growing erection and he licked his lips as he continued. 

Luke blushed a deep pink, almost embarrassed with how exposed he was to Michael. "Daddyyy please!!!" Luke whined in desperation. 

"Patience Baby Bear. I promise Daddy's gonna make you feel so good." A whimper escaped Luke and he nodded. 

He trusts Michael and he's never lied to him before. "Now Lukey, Daddy has a game he wants to play. Want to play a game, Princess?" His voice dripping with lust. 

"Okay, Daddy!!! What's the game?!" Luke was very excited but Michael was mischievous. 

"This game is simple. Whomever cums the most amount of times, gets a prize. Think we can do that Lukey?" Luke whined and whimpered at the mere thought. 

"But Daddy what if I can't cum more than once?" Luke was beginning to get nervous. 

Michael leaned down and whispered against Luke's ear, "Don't worry Princess. Daddy will make sure you cum at least more than twice today." Luke visibly gulped and shivered at the thought of the amount of overstimulation he's going to encounter. 

"Alright baby. Lie down on your back for me. That's it. Oh you're always so good for Daddy!" Michael cooed, leaving little Lukey beaming. Michael's hands gently ran all over Luke's soft skin. His chest soft, nipples small but very hard in anticipation of what's yet to come. 

Michael's fingers grazed lightly along the top of Luke's pretty panties. Leaning down to kiss Luke while he yet again teased the young boy. Their tongues dancing together in quite a rhythm that made Luke's head fuzzy. His fingers lightly tracing the boy's erect nipples, a few pinches and some aching tugs on the hard buds making Luke moan. 

Then Michael's fingers went to Luke's thighs. With the lightest, gentlest touch he could muster, slowly traced one finger around each leg hole of Luke's panties. Luke felt like he was going to explode. 

"Please Daddy PLEASE with a cherry on top?!" 

"Don't rush me Princess. You know happens when you're bad!" Luke gulped again and nodded, lying his head back onto the mattress as his Daddy continued to tease his little boy. 

Fingers rubbing over Luke's lace covered cock while Luke moaned. Michael knew he was being mean but he needed to milk his little boy for all that he's got and that's just what he's going to do. 

Michael placed his hands on each side of Luke's hips, then slowly peeled down his lacy undergarments. Michael's breath hitched when he saw how red and hard and angry Luke's little cock was. 

"Oh my my! What do we have here, Baby Bear?" 

A loud whine came from Luke's throat and then a sigh of relief as his hard cock was released from the tight confines of his panties. 

"Is this little princess cock hard all for me sweet boy?" Michael continued to coo. 

"Y-yes Daddy!! It's all y-yours!! Always w-will be!!" 

Michael smiled and gently tapped Luke's inner thigh as a signal for him to open his legs. He complied without a sound and Michael saw the young boy had his eyes closed. 

"Lukey, honey, I want to see those pretty eyes as I rock your world baby. Can you open your eyes and look at Daddy, please?" He opened his eyes enough for Michael to see them. 

"Good boy, love. You know Daddy loves your big blue eyes." Luke smiled and watched as his Daddy removed his panties completely and now Luke was completely naked and exposed and lying on his back, on his play mat, legs spread like the good little boy slut he is. 

"Daddyyyy you're still dressed!!!" His pretty baby whined. 

Michael clicked his tongue and said, "You're right Lukey. Why don't you come here and help Daddy take his clothes off?" 

"Okay Daddy!!!" Luke gushed. 

Michael removed his own shirt and left Luke to figure out the rest. He fumbled for a few minutes with the button of Michael's pants, his current state of headspace making normal tasks slightly more difficult. Luke finally got the button and zipper undone and with some help, removed Michael's pants and boxers. 

Both boys were now completely naked in the living room, cocks hard and dripping as they awaited their fate. "Lie back down baby. Let Daddy see that pretty princess cock." Luke whimpered but did as he was told.

He laid back down and spread his legs waiting for some kind of touch from Michael. It felt like eons (it was a mere 30 seconds) before Michael took the tips of his fingernails and traced the skin around where Luke's cock was waiting. Luke shivered and his heart began to race. He shut his eyes again but flashed them open just as quickly, remembering what his Daddy had mentioned just moments ago. 

"What's the safe word, Lukey?" 

"Koala!" 

"Such a good boy. Ready baby?" 

"Yes Daddy!!!" Luke squealed in delight. 

Michael situated himself between his baby's legs, and started kissing up and down Luke's hard cock. Luke's hips bucked up upon first contact with Michael's lips, eager for more. 

"Now now baby. What did we say about being greedy!" Michael placed a hand on each of Luke's hips, holding him steady. 

Then with an agonizingly slow lick from the bottom of his balls, to the slit on his cock, Luke began to whimper. 

"Daddy I'm so close!!! Please may I cum, please!!! I've been a good boy, Daddy!!" Michael pulled back a bit, impressed that he had barely touched his baby boy and he's already begging to release. 

"Okay Baby Bear. On the count of 5 you can cum, alright? You've been such a good boy so far baby. Aright, count with Daddy! Ready, Lukey? 1....2.......3.....4........" 

Michael pressed his thumb down at the base of Luke's hard cock but right at the sensitive spot of his baby's tight balls. And with that, Luke was cumming, thick strands painted his stomach and even his chin. Luke was panting, trying to catch his breath. 

"Oh princess, you always look so beautiful covered in cum. But, we only counted to 4. Do remember what the deal was?" Luke's eyes widened. 

This was it. He was going to be punished for cumming too soon. Fuck! How could he be so stupid?! 

"Five, Daddy." He replied somberly, lowering his head. 

"It sure was Lukey. How many spanks this time?" 

"Five, Daddy? To remind me how many counts I should have waited to cum?" Luke suggested feebly. 

It's not like Luke didn't enjoy being spanked. In fact, Luke loved it. The delicious burn of Michael's thick hand as it loudly connected with Luke's soft flesh, leaving it hard to sit correctly for days sometimes. 

"You're so smart, Baby Bear! I think five is the perfect amount. Over the couch now for Daddy." 

Luke scrambled to his feet, and draped his body over the arm of the couch, ass up in the air, his little boy cock rubbing deliciously against the material, just waiting for the first blow. He flinched as Michael began rubbing and kneading the soft flesh, giving him some type of warning before the hard strike. 

Then it happened. The sound of Michael's hand connecting to the soft, supple flesh of Luke's ass rang throughout the whole house. "One!" Michael repeated the next 4 strikes on the same cheek, Luke counting along, Michael admiring his deep red hand print seemingly engraved into his baby's ass check. Tears rolling down his cheeks as Michael turned him around again. 

"Thank you Daddy. I'm sorry for not waiting to cum!!" Luke whimpered out his apology. 

"Apology accepted baby boy. Let's see that pretty princess cock again. Oh my baby! Hard again?! You loved that didn't you? You're such a good sweet boy." Luke blushed as Michael eyed his cock hungrily. 

Luke looked at Michael like he was the moon. His big, thick, Daddy cock twitching as he looked at Luke, completely exposed for Michael's use. Luke loved being nothing but a toy. To be taken and used until he was limp. 

He's already got one orgasm down tonight and he was curious how many more he'd be having. Luke didn't even realize that Michael had begun to kitten lick his slit, collecting pre cum in his mouth like it was a delicacy. 

"Baby. Lukey, hey come back to Daddy." Luke snapped out of it and twitched and bucked as Michael's lips wrapped around the head of this cock, sucking gently, almost like Luke does on his sippy cups. 

"Daddy please more!!!!" Luke whined but as always it was no use. If anything, Michael now suckled even lighter than before. His right hand taking Luke's balls and giving a harsh tug. Luke had always been one for a little pain. 

"Ahhhhh!!! Daddy!!! That felt good!!!! Again, again!!" Luke begged. 

This time Michael obliged. Harsh pulls on Luke's balls multiple times as Michael ever so gently suckled the head of Luke's pretty cock. 

"C'mon baby. Feed Daddy that delicious little boy cum of yours. Let Daddy swallow all of it, Princess." And with that, he coaxed his baby boy through his second orgasm of the night. 

Luke whined as he emptied himself into his Daddy's mouth. Michael licked his lips and smiled. "Such a good boy for Daddy. I think you deserve a treat baby!" Luke's eyes lit up at the thought. 

"C'mere and suck Daddy's big cock baby boy. You've earned it!" Michael sat down on the couch and placed a pillow on the floor for Luke's little knees. 

"Oh thank you Daddy!!! Love your big cock!!!" Luke assumed his position and took his Daddy's big cock in his hand, pumping a few times before licking around the head. 

"No teasing Princess or I'll change my mind." Luke gulped and got right to work. Wrapping his plush, pink lips around Michael's thick cock, working into a rhythm, bobbing up and down, each time taking more and more of his Daddy's length down his throat. 

"Fuck Baby Bear! Your mouth feels so good, love. Lips so pretty around my cock." Michael pulled on Luke's hair, causing Luke to whine and moan on Michael's dick, his nose now pressed to Michael's pelvis as he takes all of his length in. 

Michael holds Luke's head there at the bottom of his cock for a bit. Reveling in the feeling of his baby's tight throat swallowing all of his thick cock.

"Such a good little boy for Daddy!! Taking Daddy's big cock down your throat sweet one. Your throat so wet and warm, love. Daddy loves when you swallow his big cock. Fuck! Lukey pull up a bit Daddy wants to watch you take his cum, baby!" Michael always started rambling praise when he was close to letting go. 

Luke pulled off his cock and opened his mouth wide, placing the tip of Michael's cock on his tongue. Michael stroked around his cock for a bit and with a loud moan, erupted stream after stream into Luke's pretty mouth. 

"Lukey, don't swallow just yet. I wanna see all that cum sitting in your mouth!" 

So as requested, before swallowing his Daddy's thick, delicious cum, Luke opened his mouth wide and Michael cursed. It was so hot to see his cum sitting in Luke's mouth. Michael placed a hand around Luke's throat and said "Go ahead Princess. Look up at me. Wanna feel you swallow your treat." 

Luke opened his big blue eyes to stare up at his Daddy as he swallowed every drop of cum that was given to him. "God Baby Bear you're so good to Daddy." Luke whimpered and coughed as Michael let go of his throat. 

"Thank you Daddy! Thank you for feeding me your big cock and your delicious cum. Thank you!!!" 

Michael grinned. "You're welcome Baby Bear. Now hands and knees on your play mat, Princess! Show Daddy that pretty little boy hole. Wanna taste you baby." 

And fuck if Luke didn't feel himself getting hard again for the third time today. He scrambled to the plush mat and situated himself on his knees and elbows, back arched, ass in the air, legs slightly spread. Just the way Daddy likes. "Is my little Lukey's princess cock hard again?! My god what a needy slut I have. Never satisfied." 

Michael gave out a few light taps to Luke's tight little balls hanging between his legs. He cried out, always a mix of pain and pleasure. Michael placed a hand on each thick cheek and spread them open, groaning at the sight of his baby's tight, pink, puckered hole. Michael blew some cool air against his hole and hovered his lips right above his opening. 

"Mmm such a pretty little hole you have, Princess. Can't wait to taste you." Michael said lowly, causing Luke's entire body to shiver. 

Michael leaned down and pulled on Luke's balls again. He screamed out but begged his Daddy to do it again. "Ahhhh!! Thank you Daddy I love when you pull on my balls!! Please do it again pleaseee!!!!" And Michael gave two more harsh tugs to Luke's tight sack. 

"My little slut loves to have pain inflicted hm? Loves when I tug on his little balls and make him scream! Look at you! Filthy. Leaking pre cum all over your mat. You're definitely gonna cum again today baby. But not until I say this time, okay? Think we can follow the rules this time, Princess?" Michael knows that kind of talk gets Luke even more wrecked so he went ahead doing so. 

"Y-yes Daddy!! Gonna c-cum again when y-you say so!!" Luke yelled. 

He was painfully hard for the third time today. If the other boys could see him now he's sure they'd laugh at how pathetic he was. But Michael treats him so well it's nearly impossible NOT to get hard so many times. Luke had begun to space out again. 

"Luke? Baby? Luke! Earth to Lukey! Come back to Daddy baby." 

"Sorry Daddy!!" 

"S'okay little one. Here, suck." Luke blushed. Out of all the names his Daddy calls him, 'Little one' has got to be his favorite. 

Michael pushed a single digit into Luke's mouth and Luke began to suck and coat it in spit before his Daddy took it away. Luke whined but Michael shushed him. Before he could take a proper breath, that same finger began gently tracing Luke's puckered rim. Luke pushed his ass back more as if to ask for more. He needed to be filled. He wanted to feel something inside. 

"No you greedy slut!" Michael said, spitting. 

As soon as the finger was pleasing him, it was gone. Luke whined but then cried out in a mix of pain and pleasure as Michael's had cracked against his ass again. 8. Luke counted 8 alternating smacks against his ass cheeks. He thought that was a bit odd because Michael always hit in intervals of 5. But he soon got his answer. 

"Spread your legs baby. Almost done. You're taking your punishments so well today. Wish Daddy didn't have to punish you at all, but that's what happens when you misbehave." 

Luke, still on his knees opened his legs even more. "Now help Daddy and spread those thick cheeks baby boy." 

Luke reached behind his body and spread his ass as much as he could. Then without warning, two hard spanks against his little boy hole. "Fuck!!!" Luke screamed. 

"Now Lukey. Are you going to be a good little boy for Daddy?" Luke nodded quickly. 

"Yes Daddy!! I promise I'll be good from now on!!" 

Michael smiled and leaned in, flicking his tongue quickly against Luke's little hole. A gasp arose from Luke and he arched his back as Michael continued to taste him. It was not long before Michael was plunging a finger inside without warning. Guttural moans escaped his little boy when the finger was removed and then replaced with two. 

"How's that feel baby?" "F-feels s'good Dadddyyy!!!" 

"And how is my favorite little princess cock?" 

"S'hard again daddy!!! Need cummiesss!!!" 

Michael smiled. Luke was even more in his headspace when he started using little words. Meant it felt so good that nothing else mattered and that made Michael smile. 

"How do you want to cum this time little one?" 

"Wanna r-ride your th-thigh Daddy!!!!" Luke jumped with the addition of a third finger stretching his little hole.   
Moans tumbling from his mouth as his Daddy's thick fingers spread him open. 

"Alright baby. But before I agree, I'm going to get your butt plug so you stay stretched open so Daddy can pound into you later okay baby?" 

"Y-yes Daddy want your big cock deep inside me later!!!" Michael chuckled at how horny his little boy still was but nonetheless slowly pulled his fingers out of Luke's pretty hole.   
Luke whimpered at the loss but moaned at the feeling of being slowly filled with his favorite princess butt plug. It was silver with a heart shaped base and a lie heart gem that matched his baby blue eyes. 

"How's that feel Lukey?" Michael asked. 

"S'full Daddy!" Michael chuckled. "Alright Baby Bear. Ready to ride my thigh?" 

"Yes Daddy thank you!!! Oh my! My princess cock is so hard again Daddy!! Oh!" Luke was so embarrassed that his little cock was even harder after his last spanking. The head turning nearly purple and his balls strung so tight, just begging for release. 

Michael sat on the couch, legs spread and helped Luke climb on his right thigh. Luke's eyes rolled back and so did his head at the mere relief of friction. He began to hump his Daddy's thigh, moaning loudly as he went. Picking up speed, he humped and humped and then Michael wrapped a hand around his princess cock and as good as it felt, Luke stopped. 

"Please Daddy! Love your hands but I wanna cum untouched by anything else. Please Daddy? I can do it!!" Eyes wide but filled with lust, Michael put his hands behind his head and Luke continued. 

"If that's what you want baby." Luke changed the motion of his hips and screamed. Michael felt it too. Luke's princess plug now dragging against his thigh with every thrust, tapping against his baby's prostate. Luke was so close and he was doing so good waiting for permission to cum. 

"Lukey how close are you Baby Bear? Tell Daddy just how badly you need to release." Michael said lowly just by Luke's ear. 

"P-please Daddyyy feel s'good!! I'm s-so c-close!!! Gotta c-cum now please Dadddyyy!!" Luke whined and whimpered. 

"Alright Princess you've been such a good boy for Daddy. Why don't you show Daddy how well you can paint my stomach. Go ahead baby. Cum for Daddy!!!" And with a yell and a hard thrust, Michael's hands on his hips just in case, little Luke was finally cumming. After he finished, Luke sighed and started to giggle. 

"What's so funny my sweet one?" Michael asked. 

"Daddyyy you're a work of art now!!" Luke said still chuckling. 

He was right. Luke's cum had painted most of Michael's chest and stomach in thick, white stripes. 

"Mmm baby and it's all thanks to you little one!" Michael took a finger and swiped it through the mess. Placed his finger in front of Luke's mouth with an order. "Suck." He did. 

He hummed happily as his Daddy continued to feed him more of his own cum, cleaning up the mess little by little. 

"How do you feel Lukey?" Michael ran his clean hand through Luke's hair. 

"M'tired Dadddyyy" he sighed. 

"I bet you are baby boy. You've cum three times in a row today! I'm so proud of you!" Luke beamed. "But... I think you can cum one more time for Daddy. Don't you?" Michael said darkly. 

"Um y-yes Daddyy I can I'm a big boy! Can cum lots Daddy like a big boy!" Luke babbled. 

"Alright baby but don't forget, if you have to use the safe word, please use it. I want you to feel good and Daddy would never want to hurt you. Okay Princess?" 

"Yes Daddy! Please just fuck me!! Need to feel you here!!" Luke cried and pointed to his lower abdomen. Michael chuckled and shook his head. 

"So needy little one!!" And Luke blushed. 

"Alright baby. On the floor on your back. Daddy has to remove your plug first. Now when I take it out, remember don't clench your hole sweet one. We need it to stay open so Daddy can pound you just the way you like!" Luke whimpered at the thought and agreed. 

"Okay Daddy!!!" Michael reached between his baby's bruised cheeks and grasped the base of the plug. Slowly with light twisting motions, Michael pulled the pretty plug out of Luke's hole with a loud whine from Luke. 

"Shh baby it's okay. Gonna fuck you now, yeah?" Michael asked. 

"Yes Daddy please fill me! Feel so empty now!" Luke cried. 

Luke could hear the bottle cap of lube being opened and the slick pumps of his daddy's hand to get him worked up. 

"Alright Princess. Are you ready?" 

"Yes Daddy please!!!!" 

And with that, Michael slowly pushed his thick cock into his baby boy's stretched hole. 

"Ohhh God yesss! You feel so good around me baby!!! Hole so tight around Daddy's big cock. Taking it so well. Mm Daddy won't last long Princess!" Michael babbled. 

Luke was flying high. He could feel his Daddy's cock pumping into his lower abdomen. Every once in a while, tapping Luke's prostate causing Luke to whine. He couldn't believe he was hard again!! 

"Please Daddy! So close! Need to cum again please Daddy please please!" Luke begged with every thrust Michael gave him. 

"You can cum after Daddy does. Okay baby boy? I'm almost there!! So close!!" Michael sped up his thrusts and then stilled inside Luke. Luke could feel Michael's cum shooting into him and he groaned. His Daddy pulled out and cursed at the sight of cum leaking out of Luke's abused little hole. 

Michael's hand went to Luke's painfully hard cock and began lightly stroking, knowing he just had to be taken over the edge. Luke's body began to spasm and he was gone. Only, he didn't cum. There was nothing left. His Daddy had milked him dry. 

"Lukey! You came so much for Daddy today that you just had a dry orgasm!" Michael beamed. 

He's only ever heard of that online. He's never actually achieved it. He was proud of himself and proud of his baby boy. Luke sighed, too exhausted to move much. Michael leaned down and scooped Luke into his arms. 

"How about we run a nice warm bath and we can discuss what your prize will be for winning? Sound good baby?" Michael asked. 

"Mm'yes Daddy." Luke mumbled and yawned. 

After the water temperature was just right, Michael climbed in and helped Luke in after him. Luke's head rested back against Michael's chest as Michael used a soft sponge to clean off all the cum and sweat off of his baby's body. 

"Baby can you sit up a bit? Gonna wash your hair now, love." 

Luke struggled but obliged, sighing as Michael massaged the shampoo into his hair, his fingers rubbing slowly against his scalp. After rinsing off, Michael swaddled Luke in the fluffiest towel he could find and placed him on the bed. 

"Baby you should see how pretty the bruises on your bum look! But let me grab some aloe so you can sit properly later." Michael walked back into the bathroom and grabbed the aloe lotion. 

"S'gonna be cold Lukey, okay?" Nothing more than a grunt escaped Luke who was too tired after today's events. He hissed as Michael began gently rubbing the aloe onto his cheeks. 

Michael went to clean off his hands and joined Luke in bed for some well deserved cuddling. He wrapped an arm around Luke, pulling him in close. 

"Daddy is so proud of you baby boy. You did so well today. I love you so much little one." Michael praised. 

"I love you too big one."


	2. Invisible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke breaks a big rule but thinks he has a way to avoid his punishment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, pure filth. This chapter showcases more of Fem!Luke I guess? Read at your own discretion.

"Lukeyyyy!!! Come downstairs!!" Michael called up to Luke. 

"Coming Daddy!!!!" Luke replied. 

The 6'3" man child barreled down the stairs and into Michael for a hug.

"Hi Daddy!!" Luke beamed. 

"Hi Princess! Jump!" Luke hopped up and wrapped his long legs around Michael's waist. 

Michael walked over to the couch and sat down, Luke now on his lap. He pressed a kiss to his fluffy hair and then his forehead. 

"Baby, why don't you show Daddy which pair of pretty panties you decided to wear today?" Michael asked. Luke blushed. "I... uh... um.." 

Michael already knew Luke wasn't wearing any. He could feel his little boy's cock too clearly against him through his thin basketball shorts. 

"Go on baby. No need to be shy! Stand up and show Daddy those pretty panties!!" Luke knew he'd be punished. But then he got an idea. He rose from Michael's lap and followed with a wide smile and big twinkling eyes. He shimmied his basketball shorts down his legs and put his hands on his hips, baring all and proclaimed, "They're invisible, Daddy!!" 

Michael wanted to giggle but knew he had to stand his ground. "Now baby, what happens when we break a rule?" 

Luke hung his head. "We get punished, Daddy." He replied. 

"That's correct Baby Bear. Now come on. Over Daddy's knee." So Luke did as he was told for once, his ass up for his spanking. "After each hit I want you to tell Daddy that you're sorry. Do you understand?" Michael asked. "Yes Daddy." 

The first hit came without warning. "I'm sorry, Daddy!" Luke sputtered. Then the second and third, each followed by an apology. All through ten spanks, each apology getting harder to articulate through tears of pain and pleasure. Michael could feel his baby's cock stiffen against his leg and he smirked. He gently rubbed Luke's bruising bottom to soothe any stinging. 

"Alright baby boy. Apology accepted. Stand up for Daddy." Luke wobbled on his legs, unsteady from his painful punishment. The boy's cheeks a deep red when he realized how hard his cock was; stiff and standing erect at Michael's eye level. Michael didn't comment. 

"Lukey, you took your punishment so well today baby!" He grabbed Luke's hips and pressed kisses all over his abdomen, carefully avoiding his tall standing erection. "Now baby, Daddy would love if you went upstairs to put on a pretty pair of panties and while I wait, I'll set up a movie. Okay Princess?" Luke's smile grew from ear to ear and he ran up the stairs, his hard cock bouncing with every step. Michael giggled and pushed Luke's favorite movie, Tangled, into the DVD player.

"Daddy!!! I'm readyy!!" Luke called in a sing-song voice from the top of the stairs. "Alright baby let's see those pretty panties!!" Michael answered. He watched as his baby sauntered down the stairs in a full set that Michael had never seen before. He groaned at the sight and could feel himself stiffen. 

Luke was not only in powder blue lace panties, but his chest was adorned in a matching powder blue lace bralette and his smooth legs encased in sheer white thigh highs. Michael thought he might pass out. Luke's cock still incredibly stiff, causing the head to peek out of the top of his panties. 

"My god princess, you're fucking gorgeous. When did you buy that?" Michael asked. 

Luke beamed. "I'm glad you like it Daddy! I bought it shortly after my birthday and was saving it for a special day."

"Turn around for Daddy, baby." Luke turned, his ass facing Michael and he groaned again. Luke's ass was still bright red and swollen from his punishment but his panties accentuated every curve of his round ass and Michael so badly wanted to squeeze those cheeks. 

"C'mon baby lets watch the movie. Sit in Daddy's lap, yes?" 

"Okay Daddy!!" Luke in panties always turned him on. But Luke in a full set of lingerie was even better. Michael was certain he needed to buy his baby more bralettes and stockings. 

Luke sat in Michael's lap and as the movie started, Luke began to happily sing along like usual. Michael looked at Luke in his lap like he was the most beautiful person in the world. And to Michael, he most certainly was. 

Then Michael got an idea. He placed his hands on Luke's chest, pinching his nipples through the pretty lace. Luke gasped and stopped singing and Michael pulled his hands away simultaneously. "Daddyyy!" He cried. 

"Uh uh baby boy. You stop, I stop." So Luke continued to sing, and Michael continued to tease him. Kisses on his neck and small bites on his shoulders. Michael pulled the lace bralette aside, Luke's nipples standing erect as the younger boy shivered at the exposure. Michael wet his index finger and traced it around Luke's right nipple before tugging on it hard. Luke moaned and whimpered but continued to sing. 

"Good boy baby! Daddy loves it when you sing for him. Keep going." So Luke continued to sing, earning him another hard tug on his other nipple. Michaels hands rubbed up and down his sides slowly, not leaving any exposed skin untouched. 

Michael licked and bit Luke's earlobes to try and distract the young boy from his hands which had roamed further south. Gentle fingertips danced on Luke's smooth, milky thighs, avoiding any and all contact with his baby's hard cock, which looked painfully hard as it lay nearly fully encased in his pretty blue panties. 

Michael felt a little bad for teasing Luke for this long but he wanted to savor every bit of this look, this outfit, this moment, this sweet, gentle bonding time with his baby boy before he bent him over and positively wrecked him. 

Michael could feel himself stiffen at the thought and Luke giggled. "Hi there Daddy." He said with a knowing smile as he turned around to Michael. "Luke, what did I say?" Luke whimpered and continued singing with the movie. 

Michael gave him a bunch of little kisses and praised him. "Good job baby. Almost there." Luke nodded his head as he sang, acknowledging his Daddy's words. Luke's abdomen had collected a small pool of precum from the exposed head of his hard cock and Michael decided to use that to his advantage. He swiped his finger through the mess and began lightly smearing it on spongey head of Luke's cock. He gasped and stopped singing and Michael pulled away just as promised. 

With a loud grunt, Luke continued singing and Michael continued teasing. The next swipe of precum Michael rubbed over Luke's sore nipples causing him to shiver at the cold, new touch. Then Michael collected the last bit and coated Luke's thick, pink lips. Luke went to lick it up but was stopped. "No baby. Please leave it there for now!" 

"Yes Daddy!!" Luke blushed with humiliation but continued to sing along to the movie, lips glossy and sticky from his own precum. Michael's fingers began gently tapping on Luke's cock which was still trapped in his pretty panties. A visible gulp and a buck of his hips while he sang gave away just how badly he wants to be allowed to release. 

"Daddy pleaseee!!! Need you Daddy. Want you!!" Luke whined. 

"Almost finished the movie baby boy. You're doing so well for Daddy! Only a little bit longer!" Michael replied as he cupped Luke's balls through his panties. 

As the movie neared the ending, Michael slowly began to remove his little boy's panties little by little. The credits began to roll and Luke let out a sigh of relief. He'd never been so happy to see the end of his favorite movie. 

By now, it was just his tight balls encased in the pretty panties. Michael reached up and placed the fabric of the bralette back in its place, his erect nipples poking through the fabric, the piece of lingerie looking absolutely delectable on Luke's soft chest. "Daddy's gonna make you feel so good tonight baby." Michael whispered huskily in his ear. 

A whimper and a nod to follow that statement as Michael pushed Luke up to stand in front of him. The younger boy's hard cock dangling deliciously in front of him. A hand on each of Luke's hips and Michael pulled him closer, flicking his tongue quickly over his boy's leaking slit. 

"Ohhh Daddy!!!" Luke yelled. "That's it Princess. Be as loud as you want. Tonight is all about you baby. Let the neighbors know who makes you feel this good!" Michael cooed before taking Luke's length in his mouth. "You do Daddy!!!!!" 

Sucking and licking the younger boy's cock until Michael's nose was buried against the soft, light blonde patch of pubic hair. It's the only hair Michael allows because it looks so pretty when it pokes out of his panties. 

A moan from Michael shot right up Luke's cock and traveled through his body with shock waves. "Daddy!!! I'm gonna.. Oh my god I'm so.. CLOSE!! Please daddy please please can I-" Michael didn't even let him finish his begging as he pulled off of his baby's cock and denied him permission to cum. "Daddyyyy!!!" Luke cried out, visible tears in his eyes, lips still encrusted in precum from earlier. 

He was so hard and all he wanted was to cum. "Please Daddy I've been so good! I need it! It hurts Daddy!! Please please!!" Luke begged again. 

"Oh my poor baby boy. I know it seems like Daddy's being a bit mean right now, but I promised I'd make you feel good right?" Luke nodded, a fat tear escaping his eyes, betraying him. "Well it's gonna be a bit longer baby and then I promise you're gonna have the best cummies of your life okay little one?" Luke smiled at the nickname and nodded. He can do it. He's a big boy. 

"Don't forget the safe word baby. If it's absolutely too much and no longer feels good okay?" "Yes Daddy!! Koala!!" "Good boy baby. Now let's get rid of these panties. Ahh so much better right?" Luke sighed as his balls were released from his panties leaving him completely free. 

"Turn around Lukey. Hands on the coffee table." Luke complied, his ass in the air, level to Michael's face. Michael groaned and tapped Luke's thighs to tell him to spread his legs. "Fuck Princess your little hole is so pretty. So pink and puckered just for Daddy." 

Michael kissed and bit at Luke's sore ass cheeks before placing his whole tongue flat against the puckered hole. He left it there and let Luke do the work for a second, contracting and opening his hole beneath Michael's wide tongue. Michael pulled away and Luke whined but not before gasping as Michael's tongue made quick work of the boy's pink hole, tonging quickly, hardly making contact. Then he plunged his tongue as deep as he could inside the boy, licking his walls as he opened Luke more and more. 

"Daddy!!! Please I'm gonna-" and just like that his tongue was gone. "FUCK!!" Luke cried. He turned around to face Michael about to yell when he saw Michael smirking, hand around his equally hard cock. "Daddy you're hard too!!" Luke giggled. "Of course baby boy. Your beautiful body wrapped in that pretty set and then I got to swallow your dripping cock and taste that delicious Princess hole and you don't think Daddy would be hard?!" 

Luke blushed at all the compliments his Daddy had given him. "C'mere baby. Let Daddy feel how tight those little balls are." Luke inched a little closer and Michael reached out, his hand gently fondling Luke's high strung balls. Then without warning, a harsh tug on his sack just like Luke loves, causing Luke to leak a long drip of pre cum right onto Michael's leg. 

"Oh my god." 

"I'm sorry Daddy!!" 

"Sorry baby? Don't be sorry!! That was fucking hot!!" Luke blushed again. "Think you can do that again for Daddy, Princess?" 

"Uh..um..I can try Daddy!!!" So again, a nice gentle fondle before tugging hard on the younger boy's balls and again, a long slow drip of precum onto Michael's leg. "Fuck. Good job Princess!!" Luke beamed. 

"Alright baby boy. Daddy wants to tear you in half with his big cock tonight just how you like. Pick a position baby." Luke's eyes went wide at the opportunity. "Doggy style please Daddy!! Pound me hard! Don't wanna sit tomorrow!!" Michael giggled at his horny, needy baby. "Since you asked so nicely, Princess, your wish is granted. However, you may not cum before Daddy does and you certainly may not cum without permission." 

"Yes Daddy!!!" 

"Alright little one, hands and knees! Gonna make you feel so good like Daddy promised." Luke waited with baited breath as he heard the bottle of lube click open and then shut. Michael spat onto his waiting hole and then began to taste his sweet hole once more and Luke whined. "Mmmm sorry baby Daddy just can't get enough! Your hole is so delicious!" 

Then the head of Michael's thick, hard cock pushed into Luke, followed slowly by the rest of his length. Luke's tight hole gripped his cock just perfectly. 

"Please Daddy move!!" Luke begged. 

Michael began to pull his cock all the way out and then back in again, his hips slamming against Luke's rear end. Continuous long, slow pumps all the way out and then back in again until Michael couldn't take it anymore and began to piston in and out of his baby's tight asshole. 

Moans and whines spilling from Luke's mouth and Michael felt himself getting close. "Wanna cum in your mouth baby! When I pull out, turn and face Daddy okay Princess?" 

"Yes Daddy please!!! Please let me taste you! Your cum is my favorite!!!" Luke was beyond wrecked at this point. His entire body sore and then Michael pulled out and Luke sat on his knees, mouth open and waiting. 

His Daddy fisted his cock over Luke's open mouth and cried out as he came, spurt after spurt landing on Luke's tongue. "Fuck that's hot. Lemme see baby!" Luke opened his mouth a bit more so he could show Michael the hot cum resting in his mouth, just waiting to be swallowed. "Fuck, Princess. Look. Daddy is still hard!!" 

Luke giggled to the best of his ability with his mouth filled with cum. "Oh baby go ahead and swallow your treat baby. You deserve it!" Luke smiled as he swallowed every drop of his Daddy's cum. 

"Daddy's gonna let you cum now baby. How does that sound?" Luke nodded quickly then looked down at his very hard, very painful Princess cock. "Where do you wanna cum baby?" 

"Can I paint your tummy Daddy?" 

"Sure can little one." Luke smiled. 

"Alright Lukey. Sit on Daddy's lap baby. Want you to be safe and not get hurt. You're gonna cum pretty hard right now. Are you ready?" Michael asked. 

"YES DADDY PLEASE!!!!" Michael gently wrapped a hand around Luke's red, hard cock and then a hand around his tightly strung balls. His Daddy's hand lightly pumping, squeezing a bit when he gets to the head and every few pumps were accompanied by a harsh tug on his balls. Luke was in heaven. Finally he was going to get some relief! 

"Daddy!! Gonna cum please gonna.. So close oh fuu-gotta.. Please!!! Need to cum Daddy I need it please!!!" 

"Go ahead little one!! Cum for Daddy!!!" And that was all he'd been dying to hear for four long hours. With a final tug of his tight little balls, Luke began to cum. Thick white spurts of hot cum streaked across Michael's chest, Michael's hand still gently stroking Luke's cock and he was still cumming. Luke didn't know how he was even capable of such events. This has got to a be a world record! 

The last tiny spurts sputtered out and Michael gave a few more strokes to the younger boy's cock for good measure, pulling away only when Luke began to cry of oversensitivity. Michael's chest was nearly completely covered in his baby's cum. An overload due to all the teasing throughout the day. 

"Look at my chest baby!! That's all you! You covered Daddy's chest in all your pretty cum!! How do you feel baby?" 

"Baby feels tired." Michael giggled. 

"I bet little one. C'mon, let's go get cleaned up." Luke followed slowly behind Michael, his thigh highs slightly rolled down and his bralette sitting crooked due to the nice pounding he got earlier. They climbed into the bath and Michael rinsed the cum off his chest before helping Luke into the bath in front of him. 

"Daddy!! You're still hard!!" Luke exclaimed as he felt Michael's cock press against his bum when he sat down. 

"It's okay baby. Daddy will take care of it later." 

"Are you sure I can't help Daddy?" 

"Baby you've done enough today. What you really need is some rest." 

"Alright. I guess so Daddy. And Daddy?" 

"Yes, Princess?" "Thank you for today. I loved that!" 

"Good, Daddy is glad." They finished in the bath and Michael helped Luke get ready for bed. The younger boy picked a pair of soft pink polka dot cotton panties to wear to bed. Michael opted for nothing and they climbed in and snuggled close. Michael's hard on still pressed against his back, but to Luke it was oddly comforting. 

"G'night Daddy! I love you!" "G'night Luke. I love you too!" Luke sighed, his heart full and he was content. Old habits die hard though, Michael chuckled as he leaned over Luke and planted a kiss on his cheek, he noticed Luke had fallen asleep while sucking on his thumb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!! Let me know what you think!! 
> 
> This would have been posted sooner but I broke my iPhone where I had been writing all of it and had to commit to the series again by memory. Yikes!


	3. Birthday Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael promises a special treat for Ashton for his 22nd birthday.

"Princess? Daddy was gonna save this treat for tomorrow but I think I've got to tell you now!" Luke was naked and began jumping on the bed, his hard cock bouncing with each plop. "Well you know tomorrow is Ashy's birthday right?" Michael asked. 

"Yes Daddy!! We give him big secret party!!!" Luke answered. 

"That's right baby. Still a secret!! But Daddy promised Ashy a special treat!" Michael replied. 

"What is it Daddy? What did you get Ashy for his birthday??" Luke anxiously inquired. 

"You, baby." Michael said. 

"M-me?! But I don't understand Daddy!" Luke said curiously as he laid down on the bed. 

"Well baby. I've told Ashton about all the fun we've had lately and how absolutely beautiful you are when you wear your fancy lingerie! And how well you behave for Daddy!" Michael responded as he rubbed and kneaded the soft, supple, flesh of Luke's ass cheeks. 

He could hear Luke gulp. "But Daddy... What does that have to do with Ashy??" The younger boy asked. 

"Well Princess, Ashy wants to play with you! Think we can let him play too?" Luke nodded. "I think so Daddy. Playing with Ashy will be fun!!!" 

"Perfect. So in the morning you will meet Ashton in his bedroom and from then on you will listen to Ashy. Do you understand?"

"Yes Daddy!!!" Luke beamed. Tomorrow will be fun! He thought. Maybe Ashy will play Legos with him and watch a movie!! 

"Baby, Ashy brought me the outfit he wants you to wear tomorrow. It's in the bag by the door. No peeking okay Princess?" Michael said sternly. 

"Okay Daddy!" Luke eyed the bag by the door, curious as to what was inside. The boys snuggled close and fell asleep, skin on skin. 

\-----------

The next morning arrived and Michael woke Luke up at 7:45 am to help him get ready for Ash, who Luke assumed would be still sleeping. Michael grabbed the bag by the door and there was a paper inside. 

'These are for Luke to wear this morning. He shall arrive in my room at 8 am sharp. Please arrange for his cock to be hard and his bum to be stretched with this plug. 

I will see him soon,

Sir Xx'

Michael read the letter aloud to Luke. Luke gulped and his cock had already began to harden. "Oh is my baby boy excited to spend the day and have some playtime with Sir?" Michael asked. 

"Yes Daddy!!! Will always be excited for playtime!" Luke replied. Michael reached forward and began twisting his hand around his baby's cock, getting it more and more hard for playtime. Luke moaned as his Daddy rubbed and tugged on his cock. 

"Alright baby. Ass up so we can put this pretty plug inside of you!" Michael said.

"Yes Daddy!!" Luke replied and scrambled on to his hands and knees. 

Michael grabbed the lube and poured some over Luke's waiting hole and then some on his fingers to open Luke up a bit before pushing in the plug. Michael started with one finger and quickly moved to two. Luke was moaning and whimpering; nearly begging Michael to touch his favorite spot. But Michael can't have Luke cum before he gets to Ashton. He lined up the plug and began to slowly push it inside of Luke's bum. Gentle twisting and slow pushes and before they knew it, Luke's ass was adorned with a cute plug that had the words "Spank Me" on the base. 

Luke collapsed after it was in and Michael chuckled. "Not so fast baby boy. We have to get you dressed in that pretty set that Ashy bought for you!!" Michael exclaimed. 

Luke was already excited again to have a new set of lingerie to put on. Michael pulled the set out of the bag and Luke's jaw dropped. It was absolutely beautiful! Michael helped his baby with all the ties and stuff on the set but when Luke was finished getting dressed, he stood up and looked in the mirror. He felt truly beautiful. 

His top was literally just two black strings but his nipples were covered with soft pink satin flowers. His bottom was more or less the matching set. It was a G-string and the front was sheer with the same soft pink satin flowers. Michael also helped him pull on the sheer thigh high stockings to complete his look. Luke's cock was still hard and straining against the small panties, the head peeking out of the top, ready to play. 

"Oh my Princess!! You look absolutely delicious! Ashy is gonna have such a good time with you today!!" Michael exclaimed. He pressed a kiss to Luke's forehead and gave him a few strokes of his hard cock before walking Luke down the hall to meet Ashton. 

Luke climbed into his bed and spooned Ashton, making sure to grind his hard cock right between his cheeks as he slept. A grunt came from Ash as he rolled over to see which horny boy was humping him. 

"Hello Princess!" Ash's eyes lit up at the sight of Luke. His eyes traveled down the boy's pale body and took in the sight of his lingerie. "Mmm you look delicious in that set, baby." 

Luke's eyes went wide as Ashton looked him over. "Thank you, Ashy!!" 

"It's Sir to you today, Princess." Ash responded. 

"Yes, Sir!" Luke squeaked. He gulped as he looked at Ash, his cock becoming even more hard if that was possible. Just at the thought of what him and Ashton were going to do today. 

"What's the safe word Princess?" He inquired. 

"Koala!!!" Luke replied. 

"Good boy. I want you to use that if you feel any type of pain or discomfort or anything that doesn't equal pleasure or feeling good okay?" Ash inquired as he pushed some hair out of Luke's eyes. 

"Yes Sir!" 

"Good. Now turn over and let me see if Michael followed my directions." 

Luke got on his hands and knees and spread his thick cheeks to reveal the bright pink butt plug sitting pretty in Luke's tight hole. Ashton groaned and tapped on the plug a few times causing Luke to whine. 

"How's that feel, Luke?" Ashton asked. 

"Full, sir!!" Luke replied eagerly. 

"Good. Gonna feel even more full later when I pound into that sweet little hole with my cock! But for now, on your knees, Princess!" 

Luke whimpered but complied, sat on his knees, mouth open. 

"Oh what a good slut I have here! Already knows the proper position! Just for that I might let you cum a bit early today!" Ashton exclaimed. 

"Thank you Sir!" Luke responded. 

"Princess your cock looks absolutely delicious in those panties! Can't wait to taste you!" He said hungrily. 

Luke whimpered and Ashton pulled down his sweatpants and Luke moaned at the sight. Ashton's cock fully erect and much bigger than Michael's. Not that he's never seen Ashton's cock before. He's just never had it presented to him in such a manner that could turn him on so much. With Luke's mouth still sitting open, he began to involuntarily drool at the sight. 

"What a hungry slut! Drooling at the mere sight of my cock. How pathetic! On your knees for me!" Ashton seemed to love degrading Luke and Luke seemed to love receiving it. Dirty talk always got to him but somehow Ashton's degrading words made Luke want to work harder for him. 

Ashton walked a bit closer to Luke, his hard cock swaying as he did. He could see it in Luke's eyes how needy he was. How badly he wanted to feel the weight of his hard cock in his mouth. Ashton brought his cock to Luke's face and slapped it against each cheek. Luke whimpered; not because it hurt but because he wanted Sir's cock so badly and he was being teased with it relentlessly. 

"So Princess, I heard you're a good cock sucker. Is that right?" Ashton asked. 

"Very good, sir!" Luke replied a little too quickly. Ashton chuckled and made a signal with his hands for Luke to close his mouth. He brushed the head of his hard cock against Luke's plump, pink lips and painted them in pre cum. Luke whined. His princess parts were extremely hard and tingling and he wanted, no needed, Ash to do something already. 

"Tsk, tsk. What a needy baby. Unfortunately, today is all about me first Princess. So that means you obey. Understand?" Ash asked him with dark eyes. 

"Yes Sir!!!" Luke groaned. 

"Now it's time to see just how good of a cock slut you really are, Princess. Sir's gonna fuck your face. How's that sound?" 

"Very good Sir please!" Luke whined and Ashton's cock gave a kick at that. 

"First I want you to beg for it. Tell Sir just how badly you want this thick cock down your throat!" Ash demanded. 

"Please Sir!!! Want your big, hard cock to wreck my pretty throat!! Wanna swallow your monster cock and all of your thick, delicious cum, Sir!! Please!!!! Have no mercy on my throat!! It is your toy!!!" Luke begged and pleaded. He was shocked those words had even come out of his mouth. He was exceptionally hard and desperately wanted to please Ashton and make him feel good on his birthday. 

"My god. Michael wasn't kidding when he told me that you're a whiny cock slut, hmm?" Ashton asked. 

"No Sir. Love swallowing cock. Love your cock. Want you to fuck my face. Want you to wreck me today. Your cock is much bigger than Daddy's cock. Want it. Need it. Please Sir!" Luke continued to beg. 

"Oh my god alright!" Ashton groaned. All of Luke's words were vibrating in his hard cock. He needed relief and he was gonna get it. "To make sure there's no cheating, hands behind your back pretty boy." 

Luke obliged and the cool metal of handcuffs clicked around his wrists. "Now. Since your hands are linked together and your mouth will be too full of cock for you to speak, I want you to rattle your cuffs as your safe word if it gets too much. Okay, Princess?"

Luke gulped thickly at the helplessness he'd soon be experiencing but obliged nonetheless. "Yes, Sir!!" 

"Very good, beautiful. Let's hear what you're gonna do if it becomes too much and your mouth is too stuffed to speak." Ashton inquired. 

Luke rambled his cuffs around loudly behind him and Ashton grinned. "Good boy!" Luke smiled feebly and returned to his proper kneeling position. Luke would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous. He could just about deep throat Michael's cock. Ashton's cock, fully erect, was about 2 inches longer and slightly thicker if he could guess. He's gonna do his best at swallowing down the biggest cock he's ever had and hopefully please Ashton with his skills. 

"Alright, princess. We're gonna take it slow okay? Gonna fuck that pretty mouth of yours. Can't wait to feel those thick lips wrapped around my hard cock. Ready baby?" Ashton cooed. 

Luke nodded and opened his mouth, tongue flat. Ashton set the head of his hard cock in Luke's mouth, shivering when the sensitive underside came in contact with Luke's soft tongue. Luke began to gently suckle on the head like it was some kind of delicacy, causing Ashton to curse. Ash pushed more of his cock in Luke's mouth, not yet tapping the back of his throat. His plump lips closed around his thick cock as Ash began to pump his length in and out of Luke's mouth. 

With each thrust, Ash forced a bit more of his length in Luke's mouth. A muffled moan came from Luke as Ashton's big cock finally reached his throat. 

"Oh god you're so good, Princess! Your lips so plump around my big cock. Mouth is so warm baby boy. Can you take more baby? Can you do it for Sir?" Ashton egged. Luke looked up and locked eyes with Ashton and nodded the best he could with a mouth full of heavy cock. 

"Oh such a good boy. That's it, deep breaths through your nose, Princess." Ashton placed his hands on either side of Luke's face and guided him further down his cock. Ashton swore loudly as Luke swallowed around the head of his cock. Ashton's cock officially pumping into his throat. 

"Fuck, Luke I'm gonna cum!" Ashton pulled Luke off his cock carefully, making sure not to hurt his throat. 

"Open wide, Princess. Still wanna cum in your pretty mouth!" Ashton pushed the head of his cock back into Luke's mouth, his tongue hitting the sensitive head and Ashton began to cum. Luke knew better than to swallow without permission and Ashton was impressed. 

"Your Daddy has trained you well baby boy!" Ash smiled. "Go on, you can swallow now." Luke smiled and swallowed everything Ash had given to him. Ashton's cum was a bit sweeter than Michael's. Luke liked both all the same. 

"Thank you, Sir!!!" Luke cried out, his voice completely wrecked after having his throat fucked mercilessly. 

"You're welcome baby! Now what do we do about those hard princess parts of yours??" Ashton tsked as his eyes raked down Luke's beautiful body; still adorned in the pretty lingerie set he'd bought for him. 

"Please, Sir! S-so tingly!" Luke rasped. Ashton reached around Luke's neck and broad back and untied the flower pieces that covered his nipples. The flowers fell to the floor and Luke's nipples immediately began to harden at the feeling of the cool air. 

"Mmm, such pretty nipples. It'd be a real shame if someone were to pinch them hmm?" Ashton teased; his fingers tapping on the rising buds. Luke whined but it broke as Ashton tugged on his left nipple. A moan from deep within Luke's throat as Ashton pinched even harder on his right nipple. 

"Fuck, Luke! Michael forgot to mention your apparent pain kink!" Ashton responded, incredulously. Luke blushed a deep crimson and Ashton smiled. "S'okay baby. Means we're going to have that much more fun!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had no idea this would be this long! Definitely adding another chapter to this section of the fic. Let me know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! If you're reading this, you've made it!! I hope you enjoyed my sick mind. 
> 
> I enjoy writing just about anything so if you have any requests, let me know!


End file.
